


purity

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Senkuu, Clueless Ishigami Senkuu, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Ishigami Byakuya, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Ryusui likes being called master, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The captains find out that Senku is the only virgin among them so they all decide to give him private lessons about sex.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE 

"What about you, Senku?" The captains were all gathered around in the laboratory, chatting and laughing, Chrome was laying down on a soft mattress that Senku had just previously made, Gen was sitting on a chair by the door, Ukyo was leaning against the wall, Ryusui was sitting on another chair by Senku.

"What about me?" Senku asked, not bothering to look at the person who asked the question, which happened to be Gen.

"Are you a virgin?" The question seemed to have shocked Senku, but not enough as he quickly regained composure and continued what he was doing, although a red blush was still evident on his cheeks.

"Yes..." Senku answered after a minute of silence and they all seemed to gather around Senku after that.

"Do you have any sexual experience at all?" Ryusui asked, a small smirk on his face.

"No, I don't. I was always busy with travelling and school, I never had the time for it" He went back to his little experiment while they all went back to their talking.

Senku tried his hardest to zone them out, he was already embarrassed that he was basically the only virgin around, although he knew he shouldn't be, but sometimes even Senku can give into peer pressure.

"Hey Senku~" Ukyo snuck behind Senku, and hugged him, making Senku jump, realising he completely forgot they were in the room.

"We've all come to an agreement" Ukyo smiled sneakily at Senku.

"And what is this agreement? Collectively annoy me?" Senku went back to the task at hand until his hands were grabbed by Ryusuis and laced together with his, which stopped him from completely what he was doing, and since Ryusui was taller and stronger than him, he didn't having much luck.

"We've all agreed that we'll teach you about sex" Gen smirked from behind Ryusui, making Senku display a shocked face.

"You're kidding, right?" Senku didn't really want to believe it but they all looked dead serious, even Chrome.

"Seriously Chrome?!?! Even you?" Chrome only smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So far, Senku, you've known so much more than me, but if you have no experience in this one area, I want to help you" Chrome smiled, it looked sincere but there was a little twist to it, a little mischief.

"So who's starting first?"


	2. His first lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide who is going to teach Senku first, it will be an unforgettable experience

"You're joking, I don't even agree with this" Senku scoffs while they all argue over who goes first.

Currently, Senku was sitting on a chair surrounded by the rest of the captains who were discussing their own business in a circle around him, completely ignoring his presence, but making sure he didn't run away.

"Believe me Senku, you need it" Chrome said and Senku looked offended as soon the words left his mouth, Senku DID NOT need lessons in sex, he knew how the human body worked, he probably knew it better than everyone in the room, he's probably the only person who has actually seen inside of a real human!

"Ok so first of all, i'm pretty sure i'm the only one here who has seen the inside of a real human body, i've given lectures about the human anatomy, i'm sure i'm qualified" Senku scoffs.

"Yes but do you know anything about the male body" Senku was really having their bullshit today.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed i'm 10 billion percent male" Senku REALLY wasn't having this today, he was pretty certain that after 3721 years he had a penis and a male reproductive system. (still respect pro nouns guys)

"But do you know the pleasure a male can give another male?" Although Senkus high school was really open to same sex couples and did give lessons in health for safe sex between same sex couples, Senku just figured he'd...you know...never have sex.

"Hey! Then what about you!" He pointed at Chrome who only smiled.

"Kinro and Ginro are very creative in bed" Chrome smirks and Senku looks away, he knew they were close, but not this close, and especially with Kinro, who seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't sleep with anyone.

"That doesn't mean I agree to this ridiculous plan" This was where Gen came into plan, it doesn't matter how smart you were, if Gen has spent enough of time with you, he's worked out your weaknesses and your strengths, he knows exactly what buttons to hit to get what he wants.

"Senku, before the petrification, your father mentioned on live television that he wants you to be happy in anyway you can" Gen walks over and puts his hand on Senkus right shoulder, gripping it tightly, making Senku shiver and bite his bottom lip.

It was a habit that Senku had in his sleep, he'd put his hand on his shoulder, squeeze it and then mutter Byakuyas name with a face so sad it almost made Gen cry.

It was then that Gen realised that Senkus weakness is his father.

"Surely if you fall in love with someone and want to make that person happy, you want to know what to do with that person, don't you Senku?" Senku felt the familiar warmth on his shoulder and couldn't help it, he gave in to the mentalist that had been observing his behaviour for over a year.

"I do" He whispers, and they all smile.

"Well if thats the case, as we had planned before, I will be going first" Ryusui smirked while the rest of the captains nodded.

"It will be time for my private lesson" Ryusui sat down on the table of the lab and motioned for Senku to come forward, in which he complied.

"Senku, for my lesson today we will be learning about a very special kink that I think you will enjoy" Ryusui spread his legs and waited for Senku to come in between them.

"Do you feel like being a good boy today?' In his mind Senku was saying some snarky remark about how he was also being a good boy, but couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, so he only nodded.

"What was that?" Ryusui teased with a smirk on his face.

"Y-Yes..." Senku didn't know why but his voice came out soft.

"Right now, you call me master" Ryusui, coming from a rich family, is used to being called young master, or little master, so just being called master, or sir, gave him a sense of superiority and he felt like he could dominate anyone.

"M-Master" Although when it came from Senkus mouth, it did wonders to Ryusui's penis, the thought of himself fucking the man who bought him back to life and did so much in such short time made him feel such a rush, dominating the man who could easily take over the world gave him the biggest rush he's ever had.

"Thats right Senku, so our first lesson, is about how to please someone, for example" Ryusui jumped off the table and instead laid Senku down on it instead.

"Ry- M-Master!?! What are you doing?!?" Senku said, embarrassed as his dress started going up his thighs, Senkus legs were skinny just bone and skin, it was most likely the product of never participating in physical activities and spending all his time conducting experiments, although ever since the stone world, his legs have seemed to become thicker, although he did despite the lack of muscle in his legs.

"You're so beautiful, Senku" Hearing that, Senkus blush grew as he looked away. 

"It's ok, Senku, look at me" Senku hesitantly looked at Ryusui, and the moment he did, his cheeks were grabbed roughly and Ryusui's lips were pushed onto his.

Senku was shocked, to say the least, this was his first kiss, and it was given to greedy trillionaire Ryusui Nanami, he never imagined this ever happening.

Ryusui must have sensed Senkus shock, because his hand slid down Senkus body and squeezed his thighs lightly, making Senku aware of his situation and wrap his hands around Ryusuis neck.

'Such a good boy, you know exactly what to do" Ryusui watched as Senkus cheeks grew more pink and his smile grew wider, so his suspicions were correct.

Senku had a praise kink.

Ryusui had his suspicion about it, every time somebody complimented Senku or said something nice about Senku his cheeks would become red, or he would look away and avoid them for a while, and Senku acting like this confirmed it.

"Whats this?" Ryusui teased as he got down onto his knees in between Senkus leg and lifted the dress up, revealing Senkus thighs and his erect Penis.

"I-I" Senku stuttered and Ryusui smirked as he gently grabbed the base of Senkus penis and flickered his nails over Senkus tip.

"It's ok, Senku, it's natural, although you seem to be more sensitive since you've never been touched before" Ryusui smiled and Senku looks at him, an almost desperate look on his face as he spreads his legs wider, inviting Ryusui to dive deeper.

"P-Please master" Senku whines, thrusting his hips up as Ryusui's hand gently plays around with Senkus penis, pre-cum drizzling down and onto Ryusui's hand.

"Please what, Senku? Good boys tell their masters what they want" Ryusui teased and watched as more pre-cum guzzled out, Senku was so desperate.

"Please master, touch me! It hurts so bad, please touch me!" This was gold, Senku, the smartest and most powerful man alive, was begging him to touch him, this is the kind of thrill Ryusui needed.

"As you wish" Ryusui smirked as he leaned forward, immediately leaning forward and engulfing Senkus whole penis in his mouth, causing Senku to gasp and throw his legs over Ryusui's shoulders, his face a deeper red as he looked down to see Ryusui looking right back at him with a cocky look in his eyes.

Senku was by no means small, but he was more average, around 5 inches, it was easy for Ryusui to take him in.

Ryusui smiled as he wrapped his tongue around the base, feeling a vein pulse around his tongue and more pre cum fell into his mouth.

"M-More please..." Senku said breathlessly, his hair had fell and was now covering his face as he arched his back, Ryusui knew all the spots to hit which filled him with pleasure.

Ryusui complied, wrapping his hand around the part that his mouth wouldn't reach, his tongue was flicking at the veins.

Ryusui was going at a steady pace when suddenly Senku thrusted his hips up, an almost painful look on his face, shocking Ryusui and making Ryusui gag a bit, before he calmed down and took Senku all in at once, making Senku gasp and his eyes widen.

"I-I'm- Its coming!" Senku screamed and Ryusui moved his lips, going to the tip and then deepthroating him, Senku was so sensitive.

"Come" Ryusui let go of Senkus cock with a pop and smiled as his hand continued to move, a smile on his face and Senku couldn't resist any longer.

"Ahhh!" Senku closed his eyes as a loud moan left his mouth and suddenly he was coming all over himself, the dress getting sticky and Ryusuis hand covered with Senkus seed.

"What a good boy you are, you were so unwilling before, but look, you gave into it and came all over yourself" Ryusui had an almost loving smile on his face as Senku gasped for air, this was a new kind of exhilaration for him.  
(dont worry, consent was given)

"But we're not done here" Senku bit his lip as he sat up and Ryusui stood up, taking off his clothing showing his muscular body.

"Lift your arms up, Senku" Senku complied and his dress was lifted off of his body, exposing his whole body in front of Ryusui.

"Do you want to be a good boy for me, Senku?" Senku hated to admit it, but being called a good boy made him feel so good inside, it made him want to comply and completely give himself to that person, be their good boy.

"Yes master" Senku blushed and Ryusui smirked.

"You're such a good boy, right Senku? Such a good boy, just for me, so beautiful" The praise had Senku basically on his knees and willing to do anything.

"Senku turn around and bend over the table" Senku complied, his waist was a bit thin and was easy to hold in his hands.

"Senku, are you ready?" 

"Ready for wh- AH!" Senku let out a loud cry as he felt something penetrate him from behind.

Ryusui smiled as he felt Senku tighten up around his finger, he was hard.

"Don't worry, beautiful, i'm just trying to loosen you up" Ryusui kisses his neck and starts kissing down his back while his finger moves in and out of Senku.

"Another one" Senku whispered and Ryusui smiled as he added another finger, feeling Senku become much more loose.

"AH!" Senku lets out a loud moan and he looks back to see a smirking Ryusui, who was running his hand through his hair, which somehow made him even more attractive.

"I found your prostate~" Ryusui teased as he entered another finger, lightly brushing his finger against it, making Senku lose his mind.

Ryusui knew what he was doing, he was loving every second of it, he was going to make sure that Senku was begging for his cock, crying for it and he knew that teasing him was the best way possible.

This continued for a couple minutes, making Senku lose himself to the pleasure, he needed Ryusui more than anything, his cock was leaking and the tip an angry red colour, he needed release.

"M-Master please! I want more" Senku threw away his pride, his lust and need were far greater than that of his pride.

"Do you really?' Ryusui also put up a mask, he wanted to show Senku what he could do, he wanted to fill Senku with pleasure far greater than he'll ever get from anyone else, he wanted Senku to tell him how great his cock is as he's being filled with it.

"Yes master! Please fill me up..." Senku blushed as he bought his hands back and spread his checks apart and Ryusui could no longer deny it, he wanted Senku.

"Ok cutie, it might hurt at first but please bare with it" Senku looked back and couldn't believe what he saw, he could now see why Ryusui was a playboy, he was at least 8 inches.

Senku let out whines as Ryusui pushed the tip in, god it hurt, he felt like he was being ripped apart, it was worse than when he died.

"Fuck, Senku!" Ryusui let out a breathy moan, he hadn't felt this good in forever, even before the petrification nobody could satisfy him like this, and now he had the perfect person right in front o him, in the form of a brilliant scientist who is saving the world.

Ryusui tried his hardest to not be rough and go at a pace that was comfortable for Senku, but somewhere along the way, pleasure won him over and he was now moving at a pace that he should not be using on a virgin.

"I'm sorry baby" Being called baby had Senkus mind blurring and suddenly the pain was more blurred than anything.

"Ahh!" Senku was turned around so he was now on his back and Ryusui moved his arms to be on both side of Senkus head.

Ryusui moved his hips at a rough pace, yet somehow, all Senku felt was pleasure, it hurt a bit but the pleasure was so overwhelming that it was the only thing that Senku focused on.

Ryusui felt Senkus heat engulf him and he couldn't help it, he wanted and needed Senku, if it meant fighting the others for Senkus affection and body, he would gladly do so.

Senku leaned up, wrapping his arms around Ryusuis neck as he brings him down for a kiss, their tongues entwine together as their heavy breathing filled the air.

"You're so cute" Ryusui smirks as he goes even faster, feeling his climax approach he reaches to grab Senkus cock which looks like it has been suffering.

"Lets come together, Senku" He panted as he pressed his forehead against Senkus.

"Almost...." Ryusui went faster, which caused Senku to see stars as a burst of pleasure erupted in his body, this was what euphoria was.

"Now!" Ryusui shouted and just as he said that, Senku let out a loud moan, followed by his body becoming stickier than before.

Ryusui watched as his seed was poured into Senku, some of it flowing out, he couldn't help but admire it.

Ryusui pulled out with a sigh watching Senkus hole gape and he couldn't help the proud smirk that covered his face.

"Tired" Senku mumbled as he finally calmed down from his climax, and just as he was about to lay down, he was grabbed and a warm fabric was thrown around his body as he was carried like a baby.

"Sleep, angel" 

As Senku fell asleep Ryusui couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling this way, he couldn't be falling for.....he......

Ryusui, the greediest man in the world, had fallen in love with the smartest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was 3 am when i wrote this lmao so its very bad


End file.
